Lies
by Cosplay4Life
Summary: "Semuanya bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat suka padamu.." Ucapnya pelan. Perasaan yang akhirnya terbalas dan berakhir bahagia. a 8059 Story


_Hyaah~ Daku author baru disini! Ini juga cerita Oneshot pertamakuu~ Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, minna!_

_Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Akira Amano-sensei seorang XD_

_Enjooy~_

-Insert 8059 Here-

"Jaga bicaramu pada Jyuudaime, yakyuu-baka!" Tiga laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah Nami-chuu terlihat sedang berjalan bersama. Yang bersurai perak terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada teman disampingnya sementara pria yang dipanggil 'Jyuudaime' mencoba melerai pertengkaran kedua temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun.. Orang-orang akan melihat kita." Pinta sang pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu. Yang disebut namanya, -Gokudera- langsung diam dan meminta maaf berlebihan.

"Gomenasai, Jyuudaime! Yakyuu-Baka itu telah membuat anda malu! Saya harus menghajar laki-laki freak ini!" Serunya tidak sabar. Urat-urat kemarahannya sudah bersiap untuk putus dari tadi.

"Maa maa Gokudera… Jangan begitu pada temanmu sendiri." Yamamoto berkata sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. (Author: *meleleh* Reader: Lanjutin wooi!) Gokudera hanya terdiam. Wajahnya merona akibat serangan senyuman sang Hujan.

"Siapa yang temanku hah? Siapa!" Amuk Gokudera yang segera ditahan oleh Tsuna. Dan pertengkaran itupun berlangsung sampai di depan rumah sang Jyuudaime.

-Insert 8059 Here-

"Nah, Tsuna. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu~ Titip salam untuk ibumu ya." Seru Yamamoto yang mengantar Tsuna sampai rumahnya bersama Gokudera. Sang Badai hanya bisa memandang Tsuna yang memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartemenmu kok jadi tenang saja, Gokudera" Yamamoto menoleh ke arah Gokudera untuk mendapati tinju yang hampir saja mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani oleh orang idiot sepertimu tahu!" Serunya kesal.

'Bohong..' Padahal sebenarnya Gokudera ingin sekali ditemani oleh Yamamoto.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata kasar milik Gokudera, Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sang Badai. Gokudera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yamamoto masih berada di belakangnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Yakyuu-Baka! Pulang saja dan bantu ayahmu memotong ikan!" Ouch.. itu sangat menusuk. Tapi lagi-lagi hinaan Gokudera hanya dibalas dengan senyum hangat miliknya. Mereka lalu berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara sampai..

"Kau membenciku, Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan ini menbuat Gokudera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya. Aku benar-benar membencimu! Bahkan kebencian ini akan kubawa ke kuburanku!"

'Bohong.. Itu tidak benar.' Sebenarnya Gokudera sangat menyukai kehadiran sang Rain Guardian tersebut. Tapi terkadang yang dipikirkan dirinya dengan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu saja berlawanan…

"Jadi kau tidak suka padaku? Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu loh.." Dan kalimat itu membuat jantung sang Badai berhenti sesaat. Mukanya memerah sempurnya siap untuk meledak. Ingin sekali ia membalas pernyataan cinta –mungkin..- dari orang dibelakangnya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya..-

"Kau menyukaiku? Kau gila ya! Aku tidak akan pernah suka padamu kau tahu! Dasar Yakyuu-Baka." Sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dirasakan hatinya. Gokudera tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, takut melihat ekspresi sang Hujan yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ooh.. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius hahaha~" Gokudera tahu betul bahwa ada kekecewaan dibalik tawa miliknya itu. Yamamoto melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti dan berjalan mendahului Gokudera ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku bohong. Semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong." Ucap si pria pemilik surai perak. Pelukanya mengerat sementara Yamamoto hanya terdiam membatu. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku justru menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu.." Ucapnya pelan. Gokudera mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung sang atlit baseball itu. Yamamoto segera berbalik dan memeluk Gokudera.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan itu dari dulu.." Bisiknya di telinga pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Nafasnya mengenai telinga Gokudera, membuat wajah si rambut perak memerah semerah tomat.

"Jadi sekarang kita sah berpacaran kan?" Tanya Yamamoto kembali ceria. Gokudera shock atas pemulihan Yamamoto dari terpuruk menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Yamamoto menarik salah satu tangan Gokudera dan menariknya berlari. Wajah bahagia milik Yamamoto sudah cukup untuk membawa seutas senyum di wajahnya.

"Aishiteru yo, Hayato!" Serunya gembira. Senyumnya lebar seakan-akan ujung-ujung bibirnya menempel di telinganya.

"Hmph." Balas Gokudera yang mukanya masih memerah.

Dan mereka berlari sambil tertawa menuju apartemen Gokudera.

-Insert 8059 Here-

_Aaah akhirnya selesai jugaa! Ditunggu loh reviewnyaa~ Tinggal teken tombol hijau dibawah kok! It's easy =^.^=_


End file.
